When designing a structure or building, consideration must be given to, amongst others requirements, the requirements of strength, deflection and dynamics. It is common for additional material to be required in a structure to satisfy deflection requirements, when compared to the material required to satisfy strength requirements. The additional material increases material and construction costs and can also adversely affect the building's dynamic response (particularly to earthquakes) and also requires a corresponding increase in the building's foundations.
It is important that the amount of materials used in building structures is minimised from a cost and environmental standpoint. It is an object of the present invention to reduce the material required in a building whilst still satisfying deflection criteria.